Life After Death
by MistressCoCoLoVeR
Summary: A Dead Like Me/Sailor Moon crossover first! R/R!! You won't be sorry. *winks* I suck at summarys. :P
1. Perlude

AN:  Hey! This is MistressCoCoLoVeR back in da house! I had to take a long brake from writing for a long while. The last couple of months have been hell for me. I just graduated high school. Yay!!!!! I'm going to college. I will start completing my other stories but this just popped up. The People who have been looking for my other stories be patient with me. They will be out soon. This story is an AU fanfic. Some spoilers are up ahead. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dead Like Me. They belong to their original owners. Some of the scenes in the story are from the shows but the story line is completely mine. Read ahead and enjoy.

Warnings: A major spoil in the Dead like Me series up a head, some foul language and brutal deaths

Life After Death

Prelude 

Serena Moon was just another ordinary 18 year old. She had normal parents and siblings. She was healthy and all that other crap. But there was one problem. Her life was going nowhere. She dropped out of college and got a job at a greasy spoon diner. Her parents and friends told her to go back to school. But she didn't listen. She got another job working at an office building where she filed papers but it wasn't much of an improvement from her last job. Her life was going nowhere fast. She walked through her days like a lifeless zombie. She was in for a shock to the system that would change her life forever. But would it be for the better or worse...?

'Grrrrrrr… Why do I always get stuck with the grunt work?' thought Serena as she filed away another document and blew a stray hair out of her face. She finished filing away piles of documents two hours later and finally exited the office and headed home. She thought about how fucked up her life is and how it sucked as she didn't notice a slightly old black man with a post it note run his fingers through her hair lightly as he walked by. As she got out of her daze she caught a glimpse of the old man with his tired and sad face and their gazes locked for a split second. The old man was the first look away and keep walking. Serena just shrugged her shoulders and was about to keep walking when she saw people panicking around her. She looked up as the last thing she saw was a big flaming toilet seat when her last words to come out her mouth before everything went black was, "Aw shit…"

(MistressCoCoLoVeR: Should I end here? Huh? Huh??? Nah! I won't leave you hanging like that.)

Serena blinked as she surveyed the wreckage around her with a mundane since of awe and slight fear. She started walking up to the wreckage see what was going on as she looked of a fellow citizen's shoulder and she took a stunted step back and gasped in shock. What she saw was her body brutally crashed by an old run away toilet seat from a Soviet Space Station trash heap. 'No… This can't be... I can't be… Dead…' she thought and took another step back and bumped into a young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with gorgeous wavy brunet hair. She placed a delicate creamy white hand on her shoulder and said with semi-perky and comforting sweetness, "Yep. It's true sweetie. You're dead…"

-End of prelude 

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn! Who is this mystery woman that told Serena she is dead? What does she want? Find out in the next episode of Life After Death! I know it's short so far but I promise the first chapter will be longer. I hope you like this fic… I don't even know if I'll even be adding romance into this fic. I might even add another show into the mix or show cameos to spice it up. I'm going to be adding character bios called Reaper Files on all the grim rippers and other characters that come into the story starting in the next chapter. Tell me if you love it or hate it. And tell me if I should add a little romance or not…

Ja ne!!

Next time on Life After Death: Serena's funeral, her new job and meeting her other co-workers…    


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again! I hope you guys like the prelude. In this chapter we will be going into kind of a side story of Serena's funeral but we won't stay on it for long. The Grim Reaper files will be at the end of the chapter. Spoilers up ahead. 

LunarPrincess: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Minnieshon: I'm not going to just have Serena take the place of Goerge. That would be so boring and ruin the whole fic in the originally department. I agree with you about them having to bring Betty back. She was one of my favorites and I think she really stole the show. *hugs chibi-Betty*

Doughnut: Thank you for the review. And no. I'm not going to Serena more like Goerge. -__-;; In this fic Serena will have some of Goerge's personality traits but will not be a carbon copy of Goerge.

Disclaimer:

MistressCoCoLoVeR: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dead Like Me. Waii!!!!!!! 

Chibi-Wufei: So there is no point in suing her broke ass. *smirks*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey!! *sticks tongue out at Chibi-Wufei and pouts*

Chibi-Quatre: So don't try to sue MistressCoCoLoVeR. *waves chibi fist threateningly*

MistressCoCoLoVeR: *hugs chibi-Quatre* Yep. Don't sue this poor ass college student. The only thing you get from me is the lent out of my pockets. Now on with the fic!

Life After Death

Chapter 1

Serena turned around to face a slender woman with mysterious and mischievous blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless powder baby blue dress with a sheer navy blue scarf. Her wispy brownish-blond curls of hair was done up a perfect bun of sheer elegant beauty.  She was glamour at it's finest. She had a camera around her neck. She had a mysterious smile on her face and a kind touch. But behind all that mystery was a sadness and tiredness that floated about her in the shadows. She straightens to her slim and tall height and took Serena by the hand. Serena looked at her with shock and denial in her eyes as she muttered, "Who are you…?"

The mystery woman smiled at Serena and said, "I'm Betty. I have some exciting news to tell you but we can't discuss it here." She made a motion to follow her. "Come along with me," she chirped and turned fluently and walked down the street with a diva's sway about her hips. Serena followed the strange woman reluctantly with a strong curiosity about her. They curiosity killed the cat but since you're already dead it doesn't matter. As she started to move up the street a man walked through her but Betty kept on walking like it was normal. She started freaking out the street but Betty just grabbed her hand dragged her along the street as person after person kept on passing through her. 

They went into a small coffee shop and sat in a corner booth. They stared at each other for a long time. They broke out of their staring match when the waitress asked them what did want. As the waitress left with their orders Serena turned to Betty and sniped, "What the hell is going on here?!? Why did I see a double of me dead on the sidewalk crashed by a freaking toilet seat? Why did you tell me I'm dead when its obvious people can see me? What is it that you want to tell me? And why the fuck can people go through me?" Betty just sat there sipping her tea with that same damn annoying mysterious smirk on her heart shaped lips. She placed the coffee cup down and said bluntly, "You're dead sweetie. Oh, scratch that. You are undead actually. Another reaper popped your soul out your body before you died. You're actually not going to die really. You've been chosen to become a grim reaper." Betty smiled her perky happy-go-lucky smile and chirped, "Congratulations!"  

Serena opened and closed her mouth. She was in total complete shock. She sat back for a second to let the words sink in. As the full meaning of the words began to make since she jumped and shouted, "What!!!!!  Why me??? Why did I have to die? Why was I chosen to become a grim riper? Can't you guys choose someone else?"

"Ok," patronized Betty with mock seriousness. 

"What? Really?" Serena asked hopefully.

"No," Betty stated flatly.

After Serena picked herself of the floor from face faulting she kept muttering to herself as she followed Betty as they headed some place unknown. Where are we going?" asked Serena. Betty sighed and faced with an exasperated look on her face and said, "Listen Toilet Seat, I'm taking you to my and your new boss Rube. And we will find you a place to stay but until then can you be so kind as to shut up?"

Serena just nodded her head and kept moving behind Betty. They soon arrived at a colorful looking Waffle House. As the walked in the eatery they headed for a booth that house a man that looked to be in his late 30s or early 40s. He shuffled through his newspaper and sipped his coffee with a slight frown that constantly stays on his face. He looked up as Serena and Betty slid into the booth. He cleared his throat and looked at Serena.  "Hello Bunny. Or should I call you Serena? I'm Rube. I'll be your new boss and will give you your assignments from now on. Any questions?" he asked in his regular monotone voice. He pulled out a few folded sheets of paper and post it notes as he waited for her answer.

 She took a shaky breath and asked, " What did you call me? The only person to ever call me Bunny was my sister Rini because of my long pigtails… Oh forget it. You can call me Serena or Bunny." Her azure blue eyes stared at the man that would be her boss from now on for God only knows for how many years to come. Rube's face softens slightly as he saw how uncomfortable he was making the girl. The petite girl squirmed in her seat as Rube started writing some things on a few post it notes and handed one to Betty. "Here ya go. She'll wait here with me until Madison comes," Rube stated and Betty got up and left with post it note in hand. Serena looked at Rube again from under her lashes as she chomped down some pancakes and some bacon. She sipped on her orange juice and said, "It's kind of strange eating breakfast in the afternoon."

Rube looked up with a small frownish smile, "Well Bunny, breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day and I try to have it at least once a day," answered Rube. He smiled at Serena with a thoughtful look on his face as a tall and lean good-looking young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties with messy brown hair sat down next to Serena with an impish smile and a cheerful nature around him. He turned to Rube and said, "Hey Rube what do ya have for me this time? And who is this pretty little miss?" He smiled and stock out his hand to shake and introduce himself, "Hey, I'm Mason. Who are you? You're the new riper right?"  

I'm Serena and yeah I'm the new reaper," she stated in a dry tone as she shook his hand with a slight blush in her cheeks. He smiled a kind of an air headed smile and ran his fingers through his messy hair. 

Rube looked at Mason with an exasperated sigh and barked, "You're going to show the new rookie to her new digs and tell her about what we do and how we do it."

"You got it. See ya later Rube. Come along Sere," Mason said as he got up to leave and stuffed a post it note in his pocket. Serena got up and waved a goodbye to Rube. "See ya later Rube," Serena said with a small smile as she followed Mason outside. They walked down the sidewalk for a while in silence. As they turned the corner Madison stared to explain how thing work.

"Ok. Here is the break down of how things work. As a grim reaper, it's your job to extract souls from the person's body before the time of death. In no way or no how are to interfere with the person's appointment with death or try to change the person's appointment with death or miss an appointment to take the soul out the body before the death. The only thing I can say is the consequences for interfering or missing an appointment are dire," he explained as they turn the corner. 

They were making their way down the street when Serena gasped and pointed at something on the rigging that held a large piano in the air. "What the hell is that?" she squeaked. The thing she was pointing at looked a cross between a gremlin and that mutated hobbit from The Lord of the Rings. It was hideous to put it bluntly. And it was missing with the rope that was holding the piano…

"Oh. Those things? You'll see those things around all the time. Those are called gravelings. Those things make deaths happen.  You don't think accidents happen out of the blue did you?" he answered airily. 

"Mm," was all Serena could muttered as her thoughts wandered back to that one question that has been nagging in her mine since she realized she was dead. 'Why was she chosen to become a grim reaper? Why did she die so young? Why did she have to die…?' She was jolted out of her daze as the piano that was hanging in the air dropped and crushed a pretty young woman as she passed under a ladder. The graveling screed away in a puff of smoke. They watched as a gorgeous light skinned black woman in a meter maid uniform walk up to the wreckage and reached in and pulled out the soul of the young woman that was crashed under the piano. Serena watched in shock as no one saw what was happening.  Serena tapped Mason on the shoulder and asked, "Is she another grim reaper?"

Mason nodded and said, "Yeah, she is a reaper. She is also part of our crew. Let me introduce you to her." They walked over to where the woman in the meter maid outfit was loading the soul into her little police vehicle. 

Hey Roxy! Got a minute? I want to introduce you to someone!" yelled Mason as they jogged up to Roxy. 

Roxy looked over her shoulder to a Mason and a young girl with long flowing pigtails that looked like rabbit ears jog up to her. "Hey Mason. Who's the kid?" she asked.

"This Serena. Serena, this is Roxy," Mason answered.

"Hey…" Serena murmured shyly as she looked at the tough but beautiful reaper.

"Hey kid. Welcome to our undead crew," Roxy said with her tread mark crooked smirk and shook Serena's hand. "Hey. I gotta go. I'll see ya back at the waffle house. Later," Roxy said as she climbed back into her car to complete her rounds and deliver the soul to the other side.

"See ya later," chimed Serena and Mason.

"Lets find you some place to live Sere," Mason spoke as her moved down the sidewalk. Serena scrambled behind him to catch up.

**In A Random Penthouse Suite**

Mason jimmied the lock to the penthouse and they walked in. The place looked awesome. It was spacious and filed with most up to date equipment and sound there is. It had gorgeous furniture and all sorts of goodies. There was one problem though. Mutilated dead bodies laid everywhere in the kitchen. Serena back out of the kitchen horrified at watch she saw. They all were either stabbed, strangled, and had their throats slit. But the strangest thing was that all the corpses all had smiles on their faces. Creepy.  Mason acted like this was not something out of the ordinary and started going through their pockets and taking their money! 

"Hey!!!!!! You're robbing from the dead!" Serena screeched. 

Mason just shrugged and said, "Listen Sere, We don't get paid doing this job so we either get a part-time job like Roxy or live off the money from the dead." With saying his peace he continued going through the dead's pockets. "Hey. Start looking for the keys to this place, will ya? And keep any money you find too," he said over his shoulder as he stuffed some credit cards in and hundred dollar bills in his pockets. 

"Ahhh, ok," she squeaked as she going through a dead woman's pantsuit pockets. She found a couple of drugs and hundred dollar and credits. She kept the money and some of the weed for mellowing out later because she wanted to forget this day ever happened. By the time they got finished going through all the dead's pockets they still haven't found the keys.

"Where are the bloody keys?!?" Mason griped as her looked in candy dishes and such. 

"Hn," grunted Serena as she looked through some purses. They were about to give up when they heard someone come out from the backrooms.

"Hey you guys! I already call dibes on this place but you can be my roomie if you want Sere," chirped Betty as she came from the back gushing about the awesome collection of shoes in back.

"Ok Betty. I'll be your roommate," Serena sighed as she found the extra set of keys. "I a question though, what are going to do about the bodies," Serena asked as she grimaced again as she looked over the bodies.

"Oh don't worry about them. The clean up crew will come and clean everything up," Mason said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Serena just shrugged her shoulder as she counted the money she swiped from the fat man corpse to her left.

**Two day later: Serena's funeral**

Rini stared at the remains of her sister Serena in the urn and cried harder. Her father Kenji and her mother Ilkno(sp?) came up behind her and hugged her tight. Her older brother Sammy hung back trying to hold back his tears. Since there was nothing left of Serena's body from the accident they just had the rest of her charcoaled body cremated. A huge banner like picture of Serena was propped up in the back. In the picture she looked like she was so full of life and carefree. She was wearing a regular black business like suit with a hot pink rayon shirt. Her hair was done up in their usual meatballs-with-streamers hairstyle. But what stood out most of all was the expression on her face. Her mouth was open wide in a laughing smile. Her perfect white teeth were showing. Her eyes were crinkled shut in merriment. Her cheeks were flushed in happiness. That picture was taken an hour before she got here job at the Happy Time Temp Agency. Everyone agreed that was the best picture she ever taken and had it blown up for the funeral. The family shuffled into their seats. Rini's new live-in-nanny Lita sat in the pullet seat right behind her.  Lita was Serena age but an orphan from so Brooklyn, New York. She applied for the job when Serena couldn't look after Rini anymore since she was going to work. Lita was a sweet and protective person. And she could cook like it was no one's business! She was glad to be added to the family. She only got to know Serena for a little while she was still alive. Lita sat back and wondered why such a sweet and loving girl who had so much going for going her have life snuffed out so suddenly. Granted that Serena was a slacker, lazy, never worked hard for anything, always let perfect opportunities past, a wuss, a cry baby and never took anything seriously. But that didn't make her a bad person and a waste of space that had to be snuffed out did it? Lita was shocked out of her daze when the service stared.

The service was going smoothly. There was not a dry eye in the house. When it came to the eulogy everyone fell in to an awed hush as a petite pinked haired 11-year-old girl walk up to the mic. She cleared her throat and wiped a single tear from her face as she began to speak.

"Hello everyone… Thank you for coming… My family and I really appreciated it. I so sad hearted to say that I would never see my sweet ditzy sister. She made everyone around her happy and glad they are alive. She was sunshine harnessed in pure goodness. She had her attitudes at times but it never lasted. She was my sister and I loved her. I don't care what anyone says about her. I will always remember her for her child-like curiosity and her love of life," Rini murmured as she went on with the eulogy. In the back a petite blonde, a slender brunet, and a distinguished gentleman sat in the last pullet. 

"*sniffles* I never knew she cared for me that much…," Serena wept into hanky. Betty hugged Serena's shoulder and flicked an invisible piece of lent of her two-piece suit. 

"Well Bunny, she did love you like that and always has," Rube said as he ran a hand through his thinning hair and squeezed Serena's hand. They watched the rest of the service and left as people went up to the family to give their condolences. 

The Moon family rode home in the limo in silence. As they stepped out the limo everyone went into the house and was about to go to their separate rooms when Kenji cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"What is it dad?" Sammy asked as he plopped down next to Lita. 

"I have news for you all," was all he said as he pulled something from behind his back…

TBC…..

**Reaper Files**:

Case 101:

Name: Serena a.k.a. Bunny

Age: 18

Dead for how long: 3 days

How she died: Crashed by a toilet seat. ;;

Bio: A happy go lucky slacker. Serena never took life seriously. She just wanted to breeze through life and do nothing. When she went to college she dropped out because it got a little too hard for her. She was never really close to her sister or the rest of her family. But her relationship with her mom was none existent. They never saw eye to eye. Becoming a grim reaper, Serena has will have to learn the lessons she didn't learn while she alive.

Case 124:

Name: Betty

Age: unknown (looks like in her early twenties)

Dead for how long: over 70 to 80 years…

How she died: Jumping off a cliff into a shallow river

Bio: A perky semi-self-centered woman. She is happy woman who does her grim reaper duties with a smile. She carries a camera around and takes the potential victim's picture before they die. She has bags and bags full of people's picture and place them in separate categories.

Case 347:

Name: Rube

Age: Unknown

Dead for how long: over 230 years…

How he died: Unknown 

Bio: A wise man that you would love like a favorite gentleman uncle. He is the boss of his crew of grim reapers. He takes care and guides Serena in her after life.

Case 126:

Name: Roxy

Age: Unknown

Dead for how long: Unknown

How she died: Unknown

Bio: Sassy, street smart, and gorgeous. Roxy is one tough cookie that takes no shit from no one. She is like the mother of the group. She totally hates working as a meter maid. She altered one of her victim's appointment with death and now from time to time being hunted down by the gravelings.

Case 234:

Name: Mason

Age: Unknown (might be in his late twenties)

Dead for how long: estimated about 50 to 60 years…

How he died: Drilled a hole into his head (AN: What a baka. -__-;; What in heaven's name made you do a thing like that dumbass? Mason: I wanted archive ultimate enlightenment. *shrugs*)

Bio: A handsome and charming young man. He is a airhead at times but you can count on him. He is always up to something trying to get some money. 

 MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hey everyone. I'ma update this story in two weeks. I'ma be working on my other stories I've been neglecting. If you have any question and you think I've left some info out or put in the wrong info just let me know. If you want me to bring in another anime into this story just let me know. ^_^ I suggest those who have not seen Dead Like Me to watch it when it comes on Showtime. That will answer some questions about some parts of the story. All the people in this story that have become grim reapers have died with unresolved issues. Being a grim reaper gives them the chance to solve them and achieve the things never got to do when they were alive. I'll see y'all next time.

*the chibi wrecking crew waves goodbye*

Everyone: Ja ne for now!! ^.^V


	3. Note

MistressCoCoLoVeR: Hello loyal fans! Well. I'm going to take a little bit of personal time to study for my S.A.T.s and relax from writing fanfics. I'll be back though in 2 to 3 weeks or shorter. ^^ Oh and R&R. If you don't like my story don't read it then. I don't have the time or the patience for flames.  


End file.
